UNE PERSONNE TANT CONVOITÉE
by vickyquantico
Summary: Une affaire d'espionnage…  Une disparition subite…  Un ennemi redoutable de retour…  Un secret dévoilé…    … Une nouvelle course contre la montre
1. Chapter 1

-Titre: **UNE PERSONNE TANT CONVOITÉE **

-Notes:

Cette histoire est le pur fruit de mon imagination, sauf pour les personnages de la BAU utilisés et les autres personnages qui sont apparus dans la série.

**ATTENTION: SPOILERS SAISON 6 **(je préviens pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de ceux qui n'ont pas suivi la saison en question)

_**Quelques précisions:**_

_**Si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes à partir du 6*13 et que vous tenez à garder la surprise, je vous déconseille de lire la fic car elle repose sur les évènements survenus à partir de l'épisode 6*13.**_

_**Emily n'est plus dans l'équipe. Mais JJ y est, parce que j'ai écrit cette fic en me basant sur les informations connues à ce jour :**_

_**-AJ Cook reviendra pour la saison 7 en tant que membre du cast (donc j'ai imaginé que JJ referait partie de l'équipe…)**_

_**-On ne sait rien concernant un éventuel retour de Paget Brewster (donc Emily)**_

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

**Dans un avenir pas très lointain...**

LA FAUNE ET LA FLORE qui parsemaient les Appalaches, lui conférant toute sa splendeur, recevaient, en ce matin frais mais toutefois ensoleillé, des visiteurs humains venus fouler les terres d'une parcelle de cet immense lieu. Parmi ces visiteurs, un groupe de deux garçons et deux filles, dans la vingtaine. Ils avançaient ensemble dans la forêt. Les jeunes gens avaient tous la panoplie du parfait randonneur: doudoune pour faire face à la fraîcheur du lieu, jean, chaussures de marche, casquette ou chapeau à la Indiana Jones, sac à dos et gourde pour se désaltérer. Le seul instrument qui rendait ce groupe particulier par rapport à d'autres randonneurs se matérialisait par une pelle dont l'une des extrémités dépassait du sac de chacun des deux garçons, dont l'un ouvrait la marche tandis que l'autre la fermait. Le groupe ainsi formé pénétrait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt, et la fille qui suivait le garçon en tête du cortège commença à remettre en question l'utilité de cette marche.

-Fille 1: Quand est-ce qu'on est censé arriver? Cela fait une demi-heure qu'on tourne en rond...

Le jeune homme devant elle répondit:

-Garçon 1: Patience, on y est presque...

La deuxième fille commenta:

-Fille 2: Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça... On devrait vraiment jeter un coup d'œil à la carte...

-Garçon 1: A quoi bon puisque je connais le coin?

Le deuxième jeune homme approuva les jeunes filles.

-Garçon 2: Tu ne peux pas connaître cette forêt en entier... Les filles ont raison, prenons la carte. La consulter ne nous fera pas de mal.

-Garçon 1: Si ça peut vous faire plaisir...

Il s'arrêta, imité par ses acolytes. L'autre garçon sortit un plan de sa poche et la déplia, sous les yeux de ses compagnons...

... A des dizaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient les quatre jeunes, mais tout comme eux, un homme avait déplié une carte de la ville de Washington D.C, pour identifier le lieu où il était. L'homme n'avait rien d'un touriste. En effet, il portait un costume cravate noir avec chemise blanche, et une sacoche de travail. L'homme semblait être dans la ville pour affaires. Il regarda la carte et trouva la réponse à sa question. Il replia le plan, le remit dans sa sacoche et reprit sa marche dans cette rue commerçante. Il arriva au niveau d'un carrefour et au lieu de traverser la rue pour se rendre sur le trottoir d'en face qui prolongeait celui sur lequel il se trouvait, il tourna sur sa droite, longeant ainsi l'autre façade du bâtiment qui surplombait l'un des côtés du carrefour...

... Le jeune homme qui avait prétendu connaître les Appalaches dépassa un arbre au tronc imposant. L'ordre du groupe avait changé. Les filles se trouvaient à présent derrière les garçons. Celui qui tenait la carte avait les yeux plongés dessus. Après quelques mètres, il s'exprima.

-Garçon 2: Je crois qu'on y est!

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'immobiliser tout le monde.

-Fille 2: T'en es sûr?

-Garçon 2: Je crois...

-Fille 1: Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

La fille posa son sac à dos à terre et en sortit un instrument longiligne constitué de deux parties: une poignée pour tenir l'objet et ce qui ressemblait à un rectangle plat allongé. Les autres membres du groupe regardèrent l'objet avec appréhension.

-Garçon 1: Eh... C'est quoi, ce truc?

-Fille 1: C'est un appareil pour détecter les objets métalliques... Vous savez, comme dans les aéroports, quand vous passez le portique et que ça sonne, on vous isole et on utilise ce truc pour vous vérifier...

-Garçon 1: Ah ouais, je vois...

La fille se mit à sonder le sol avec l'instrument.

-Fille 2: C'est autorisé dans le jeu, ce truc?

-Garçon 2: Ils ont juste dit de trouver l'indice enterré dans le sol... Ils n'ont rien mentionné à propos des moyens pour le trouver, alors c'est autorisé. On ne va pas s'en priver.

Soudain, les quatre explorateurs entendirent un bip sonore. La fille qui sondait la terre s'arrêta à l'endroit qui avait fait résonner le bip.

-Fille 1: C'est là!

-Garçon 1: Alors vite, creusons!

Lui et l'autre jeune homme prirent leur pelle et s'attelèrent à la tâche. …

... L'homme au costume cravate à Washington semblait à présent très à l'aise dans la rue qu'il venait de prendre. Il déambulait et regardait les personnes, magasins, restaurants et immeubles qui l'entouraient. Il ne prêta aucune attention à cet individu qui marchait vers lui, tout simplement parce qu'il lui tournait le dos. L'individu se rapprocha et lorsqu'il fut presqu'à sa hauteur, l'homme au costume cravate se retourna et sursauta de surprise en voyant l'individu masculin qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier s'excusa.

-Homme: Oh, désolé, Paul...

Le dénommé Paul répondit:

-Paul: Ce n'est rien.

-Homme: Je vous ai vu passer dans la rue. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu.

-Paul: Je visitais le coin, mais puisque vous êtes là, mettons-nous au travail.

-Homme: Avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction du lieu qu'ils devaient rejoindre...

… Après plusieurs pelletées, la fille qui avait apporté l'appareil de détection stoppa le jeune homme qui avait tenu la carte

-Fille 1: Arrête de creuser! Il y a un truc bizarre!

Le garçon arrêta son geste. Il observa ce que la fille avait décrit de bizarre. Il fronça alors les sourcils quand il vit la chose en question et dit:

-Garçon 2: Mais... C'est une montre?

-Fille 1: On dirait bien...

-Garçon 1: C'est l'indice, il n'y a rien d'étrange...

-Fille 1: On dirait qu'elle est attachée...

La fille déblaya la terre qui entourait la montre. Expressions et sursauts horrifiés des trois autres.

-Fille 2: Oh mon dieu! C'est une main !...

… PLUS TARD, DANS LES APPALACHES, les quatre jeunes gens qui avaient découvert avec effroi cette main enterrée furent rejoints et pris en charge par une équipe de policiers et gardes forestiers. Des membres de l'unité scientifique photographiaient pour les besoins de l'enquête la main et le corps auquel elle avait jadis appartenu et cherchaient des indices autour. Arrivèrent alors un gradé de la police, une femme et un homme. Les deux dernières personnes portaient un costume et des lunettes de soleil. Elles se déplaçaient avec une certaine austérité et ne faisaient transparaître aucune expression sur leur visage. Pendant qu'elles avançaient, le policier leur faisait un topo de la situation.

-Policier: Un groupe de jeunes a trouvé le corps. Ils cherchaient un indice pour une chasse au trésor quand ils sont tombés sur la victime. Le médecin légiste est en route, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, la victime est dans un sale état...

-Femme: Que voulez-vous dire par « un sale état »?

-Policier: Je vous laisse constater par vous-même, madame...

Le policier, la femme et l'homme s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la tombe et regardèrent. Contrairement au gradé qui était gêné par la scène qui s'offrait à lui, ses deux visiteurs restèrent de marbre et se contentèrent d'observer la victime. Le policier décida de reprendre la discussion, tout en évitant de regarder la victime.

-Policier: J'ai trouvé des cartes d'identification de chez vous dans sa poche. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelés aussitôt. C'est bien un gars de chez vous, n'est-ce pas?

-Femme: En effet. Nous vous remercions pour votre appel. Nous allons reprendre l'enquête, capitaine.

-Policier: Je vous le laisse... Excusez-moi...

Le policier partit parler avec un collègue. La femme et l'homme s'éloignèrent du personnel scientifique qui travaillait toujours sur la victime afin de discuter en privé.

-Homme: Maintenant, on connaît la raison de son absence... Celui qui a fait ça n'y est pas allé de main morte... J'ai mis plusieurs secondes à le reconnaître... A ton avis, ce meurtre a un rapport avec ce qu'il faisait chez nous?

-Femme: Il a été torturé, aucun doute. Il a aussi travaillé sur plusieurs affaires sensibles. Je pense qu'il faut l'envisager, sans rejeter toutefois les autres options... On appelle le chef.

**Centre d'entraînement du FBI, Quantico, Mercredi matin:**

EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT en cette matinée, l'agent Aaron Hotchner n'était pas resté coincé dans son bureau à faire du travail administratif, mais était venu donner une conférence au centre de formation des futurs agents du FBI, à Quantico. Conférence sur l'art délicat d'interroger un suspect en s'aidant non seulement des indices matériels, mais aussi de son passé et de son comportement pour mieux le cerner et le coincer. Après une conférence riche en théories et exemples pratiques issus de son expérience en tant que chef de l'unité spécialisée dans le comportement humain, Aaron Hotchner conclua son intervention en remerciant les cadets et leur instructeur.

-Aaron: ... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir... J'espère qu'un jour je verrai certains d'entre vous au département des sciences du comportement... (Le public sourit) Et bien jeunes gens, je vous remercie pour votre attention et je remercie votre instructeur pour m'avoir invité...

-Instructeur: C'est nous qui vous remercions, agent Hotchner, pour nous avoir accordés un peu de votre temps. (Aux recrues) Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

Petit à petit, les étudiants se dispersèrent pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. Aaron mit un peu d'ordre dans ses notes puis les rangea dans une pochette. L'instructeur vint le remercier une nouvelle fois.

-Instructeur: C'était vraiment très passionnant, Aaron.

-Aaron: L'un de vos cadets m'a semblé très motivé par le sujet...

-Instucteur: Oh oui, Faraday... L'étude du comportement l'intéresse beaucoup...

-Aaron: Ses questions étaient très pertinentes... S'il continue à persévérer, il ferait une bonne recrue pour notre département.

-Instructeur: Je le surveillerai...

L'instructeur aperçu une femme attendre devant l'entrée de la salle. La même femme qui était venue reconnaître le corps dans les Appalaches avec son collègue. Cette fois-ci, son unique accompagnateur était un cartable.

-Instructeur: Bonjour madame. Puis-je vous aider?

-Femme: Bonjour monsieur. On m'a dit que l'agent Aaron Hotchner serait ici.

-Aaron: Il est devant vous.

La femme entra dans la salle de cours.

-Femme: J'aurai besoin de vous parler... (Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'instructeur) En privé...

Aaron regarda son hôte avec cette sensation de gêne de devoir l'expulser de sa propre salle de cours alors qu'Aaron était le visiteur. L'instructeur le rassura.

-Instructeur: Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir, Aaron.

-Aaron: Au revoir, Clayton.

Clayton quitta la pièce. Hotch demanda à l'inconnue :

-Aaron: Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom...

La femme sortit de la poche de sa veste un porte insigne et carte d'identification et se présenta:

-Femme: Je suis Caroline Bancroft. CIA.

Aaron resta bouche bée et eut ce pressentiment que sa prochaine affaire allait être intéressante, aussi bien dans le positif que dans le négatif.

**Bureau du FBI, département des sciences du comportement, Quantico, un peu plus tard:**

LES AGENTS David Rossi, Derek Morgan et Ashley Seaver, ainsi que l'analyste de génie Penelope Garcia avaient été les premiers à arriver dans la salle de briefing, après avoir reçu un message de leur patron, Aaron Hotchner, leur demandant de le rejoindre dans la pièce destinée aux réunions de travail. Les agents et leur collègue informaticienne avaient pris place autour de la table et attendaient patiemment leur chef en vaquant chacun à une activité pour faire passer le temps. Dave se contentait de rester stoïque sur son siège, les mains croisées devant lui sur la table ronde. Derek sirotait un café dans son mug. Penelope montrait des images à Ashley sur l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait amené. Des images qui faisaient naître des sourires sur les lèvres des jeunes femmes. L'agent Reid, plus volontiers nommé sous la qualification de docteur, arriva en dernier, en saluant l'équipe d'une voix monotone.

-Spencer: Bonjour... J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard...

-David: On attend toujours Hotch...

Spencer se cala avec lenteur dans la première chaise qui fut à sa portée. Dave, Ashley et Penelope le dévisagèrent avec interrogation et inquiétude. En effet, Spencer avait une mine affreuse. Des cernes béantes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens. Une légère barbe se profilait sur la partie inférieure de son visage, signe qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Spencer avait l'air hébété, perdu et surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours. Penelope s'empressa de constater.

-Penelope: Oh mon dieu, Reid... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu ressembles à un zombie...

Ce fut Derek qui répondit, tout en remuant avec sa cuillère son café.

-Derek: Je l'ai emmené dans une discothèque hier...

-David: Cela explique tout... Comment ça s'est passé?

-Spencer: C'était horrible... Comment les gens peuvent-ils aimer passer toute une nuit à se faire exploser les tympans en se faisant écraser dans une chaleur abominable par des corps humains en mouvements incontrôlés et suggestifs et remplis à quatre vingt pour cent d'alcool?

-Derek: C'est ce qui facilite les rencontres, mon jeune ami... D'ailleurs c'est grâce à cela que tu as obtenu un numéro...

Derek fit un grand sourire de fierté pour son collègue dont l'obtention d'un numéro de la part d'une femme relevait d'un exploit. L'attention de Penelope s'accrut de façon exponentielle à cette nouvelle donnée.

-Penelope: Oh oh oh... Notre petit docteur a obtenu un numéro? Je veux tout connaître en détail... Qui est-elle? Que fait-elle?

-Spencer: Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, Garcia... J'ai eu le numéro d'une psychiatre qui m'a proposé une consultation...

Les autres membres de l'équipe se regardèrent, surpris.

-Ashley: Une psychiatre? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Spencer: Euh... Je pense que je n'ai pas du l'aborder avec des termes qu'un homme utilise généralement pour établir un premier contact avec la gente féminine dans le cadre d'une tentative de séduction...

-Derek: Laisse-moi deviner... Tu lui as sorti des statistiques sur les criminels qui attirent leurs victimes féminines en les charmant...

-Spencer, avec une toute petite voix: Entre autres...

Derek le regarda avec désespoir.

-Derek: C'est officiel... Tu es irrécupérable...

Aaron Hotchner choisit cet instant pour faire irruption dans la salle avec des dossiers et des porte-documents électroniques.

-Aaron: Qui est irrécupérable?

-David: Une longue histoire...

Aaron s'arrêta sur le visage de Spencer, perplexe. Il fronça encore plus que d'habitude ses sourcils. Spencer le rassura.

-Spencer: Une nuit agitée...

-Aaron: Ah... C'est super...

-Spencer: Non. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé de ce que vous vous imaginez...

-Aaron, compatissant à l'échec de Reid: Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Les autres membres de l'équipe restèrent sans voix devant les encouragements d'Aaron. Il était extrêmement rare que Hotch s'aventure dans ce genre de conversation. David mit fin au silence.

-David: JJ est toujours à son séminaire à Los Angeles ?

-Aaron : Oui.

-David : Que nous apportes-tu aujourd'hui?

Aaron distribua les dossiers. Les agents et l'analyste les ouvrirent pendant qu'Aaron mettait en marche l'écran plasma. La photo d'un homme aux cheveux bruns apparut. Aaron fit l'exposé.

-Aaron: Ce matin, après ma conférence au centre de formation du FBI, l'agent Caroline Bancroft, de la CIA, est venue me demander de l'aider sur un homicide...

-David: La CIA?

-Aaron: Oui, j'ai été aussi stupéfait que toi...

-Derek: C'est très étonnant que la CIA demande de l'aide... Qu'est-ce que ça cache?

-Aaron: Je ne sais pas. Apparemment, sa chef me l'a envoyée pour enquêter sur la mort de l'un de ses agents, Timothy Carr, que vous voyez sur cet écran. Il a été porté disparu il y a vingt trois jours et a été retrouvé enterré dans les Appalaches Lundi, par un groupe d'étudiants participant à une chasse au trésor organisée par une fraternité...

-Ashley: ... Et au lieu de trouver un trésor, ils ont trouvé un cadavre...

-David: Ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier cet évènement...

-Spencer: Le lieu où le corps a été retrouvé est assez en profondeur dans la forêt... C'est une chance que ces étudiants l'aient trouvé... Il aurait pu rester là des années... Ce qui laisse à penser que le tueur voulait s'assurer que personne ne trouve Timothy Carr...

-Aaron: En plus de ce détail, Carr semble avoir subi de nombreuses violences physiques...

-Ashley: Il aurait été torturé?

-Aaron: C'est très probable, mais le médecin légiste devra le confirmer...

-Derek: Admettons qu'il ait bel et bien été torturé... Il aurait pu l'être pour divulguer une information confidentielle...

-David: Je lis aussi que son appartement a été mis sans dessus-dessous... Peut-être que Carr n'a rien dit et qu'il en est mort, puis le tueur est allé fouiller son domicile pour mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait...

-Aaron: C'est la raison pour laquelle l'agent Bancroft est venue à ma rencontre. La CIA souhaiterait que nous déterminions si ce meurtre est à caractère personnel ou s'il a été commis dans un but d'espionnage.

-Penelope: Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous allez peut-être devoir éplucher les affaires sur lesquelles Carr a travaillées? Parce qu'en général, la CIA est réticente à l'idée de partager ses données...

-Aaron: L'agent Bancroft m'a assuré que nous aurions tous les éléments dont nous aurons besoin... Nous allons traiter cette affaire comme n'importe quelle autre affaire. Garcia, en attendant, j'aimerais que tu consultes les comptes de Carr, pour détecter tout mouvement suspect.

-Penelope: Bien monsieur.

-Aaron: Allez, l'agent Bancroft nous attend à Langley.


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Un silence peut être parfois le plus cruel des mensonges »**_

_**Robert Louis Stevenson**_

**Quartier général de la CIA, Langley, Mercredi, début d'après-midi:**

AARON et son équipe furent accueillis par l'agent Bancroft et son coéquipier, le même qui l'avait accompagnée dans les Appalaches pour confirmer l'identité de Timothy Carr, dans le département dans lequel ils officiaient.

-Bancroft: Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi vite, agent Hotchner. Je vous présente mon partenaire, Wilfried Costas.

-Aaron: Voici mon équipe. Les agents Rossi, Morgan, Seaver, et le docteur Reid.

-Bancroft: Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, agent Hotchner?

-Aaron: Le docteur Reid ira à la morgue entendre le rapport du légiste. Les agents Morgan et Seaver auront besoin de voir le domicile de l'agent Carr.

-Costas: Je vous y accompagnerai.

-Aaron: Merci. Nous aurions également besoin de connaître les dossiers sur lesquels l'agent Carr a travaillés.

-Bancroft: Il va falloir demander l'autorisation à Liz McCaan, mon supérieur.

-Aaron: C'est pourquoi l'agent Rossi et moi souhaiterions nous entretenir avec elle.

-Bancroft: Je vous y emmène de ce pas.

C'est sur ces paroles que les membres de la BAU se dispersèrent pour se concentrer à leurs tâches respectives.

**Quartier général de la CIA, bureau de Rodney McCaan:**

COMME PROMIS, l'agent Caroline Bancroft accompagna Hotch et Rossi auprès de son chef, Liz McCaan. Celle-ci, qui était en train de rédiger un rapport à son bureau, se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs lorsqu'elle vit Bancroft pénétrer dans son bureau.

-Bancroft: Madame, voici les agents du FBI, Hotchner et Rossi.

McCaan serra la main des deux hommes.

-McCaan: Merci pour votre aide, messieurs. J'apprécie que vous soyez venus. Sachez que vous aurez toute notre entière coopération, agent Hotchner. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas...

-Aaron: Nous aurons sûrement besoin d'accéder au fichier personnel de Carr, ainsi qu'à tous les dossiers sur lesquels il a travaillés ou sur lesquels il travaillait récemment. Notre analyste à Quantico aurait besoin d'une autorisation afin d'accéder aux fichiers qui pourront nous être utiles pour l'enquête.

-McCaan: Je vais régler cette formalité. J'enverrai un de mes agents à Quantico.

-David: Nous aimerions également vous poser quelques questions sur l'agent Carr. Vous nous avez appelés pour déterminer s'il y avait la possibilité qu'il ait été tué pour des informations concernant la nature de son travail actuel et passé... Est-ce que Carr travaillait sur une affaire sensible?

-McCaan: Non, pas vraiment, dans le passé, oui. Il n'avait pas d'affaire en cours, et la dernière qu'il ait eue concernait un hacker qui avait tenté de faire des intrusions dans le système informatique du Pentagone. Intrusions sans succès fort heureusement. Carr a identifié le hacker et l'a envoyé en prison.

-Aaron: Qu'en est-il de ses anciennes affectations?

-McCaan: Il a commencé sa carrière en Colombie, dans un programme de coopération avec les autorités Colombiennes pour la lutte anti-drogue et anti-terroriste. Puis il a passé deux ans en Afghanistan, entre 2006 et 2008.

-David: Et à son poste actuel? Des frictions avec des collègues?

-McCaan: Si c'était le cas, je n'ai jamais été mise au courant... Bancroft?

-Bancroft: Timothy était quelqu'un de calme, discret. Il allait rarement avec les collègues boire un verre pour décompresser après le travail ou une enquête... Enfin, je dois avouer que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment... Je sais juste qu'il n'était pas marié...

-McCaan: Il ne l'a jamais été, en fait... Il n'a plus de famille...

-Aaron: Je pense que nous devrons interroger tous les agents de votre service qui l'ont côtoyé, madame McCaan.

McCaan hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle laisserait Aaron et son équipe procéder ainsi.

**Morgue de Langley:**

SPENCER REID écoutait le rapport que lui faisait le médecin légiste, le docteur April Young, autour de la dépouille de Timothy Carr qui reposait encore sur la table d'autopsie.

-Young: Je peux vous affirmer que cet homme a beaucoup souffert avant de mourir.

-Spencer: Il a été torturé?

-Young: Oui, et c'était moche à voir. Monsieur Carr a été battu, je pense à mains nues et avec des instruments, style matraque ou bat de base ball. Tout ceci a laissé de multiples bleus sur toutes les parties du corps, et la coloration des bleus diffère selon les endroits...

-Spencer: Il a été battu à plusieurs reprises...

-Young: Oui... De plus, les phalanges intermédiaires de sa main gauche ont été brisées. Je soupçonne une pince. Sinon il a reçu une balle dans chaque rotule... Je les ai extraites, les voici...

Le docteur Young alla prendre un petit bocal bouché à l'intérieur duquel elle avait placé les balles. Elle remit le bocal contenant les indices à Spencer.

-Spencer: Merci.

-Young: Il a aussi été victime de malnutrition. Son estomac était presque vide...

-Spencer: On l'aurait privé de nourriture...

-Young: J'ai également trouvé des traces de brûlure, mais ce ne sont pas des brûlures de cigarette ou de chalumeau... Je pense qu'elles sont plus dues à des batteries...

-Spencer: Electrocution...

-Young: Enfin, la cause de la mort: noyade.

-Spencer: Merci, docteur. Savez-vous quand il est mort?

-Young: D'après mes estimations, il est mort il y a environ deux semaines.

-Spencer: Aucun indice qui nous aiderait à identifier le tueur?

-Young: C'était le dernier point que je m'apprêtais à aborder.

Young, comme avec les balles, alla chercher sur une table deux petits sachets translucides contenant chacun un cheveu. Il y en avait un noir et un blond. Le médecin les remit à Spencer en lui expliquant:

-Young: J'ai trouvé ces deux mèches sur la victime, respectivement sur la chemise pour le cheveu noir et dans les cheveux pour le blond. Comme Timothy Carr était brun, ces deux mèches ne lui appartenaient pas.

-Spencer: Merci, docteur.

-Young: Je vous en prie.

Une fois sorti de la salle d'autopsie, Spencer s'empressa de sortir son téléphone cellulaire pour mettre Hotch au courant.

**Domicile de Timothy Carr, ville de Williamsburg, au sud de Langley:**

DEREK MORGAN, Ashley Seaver et Wilfried Costas s'apprêtaient à investir l'appartement de Carr. Alors que Costas ouvrait la porte, Derek parlait au téléphone, ou plus exactement, écoutait ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Il le remercia à la fin de son discours.

-Derek: Merci Hotch.

Derek raccrocha et donna les nouvelles à ses deux partenaires.

-Derek: Le légiste a trouvé deux cheveux qui n'appartenaient pas à Carr sur son corps. Nous sommes donc à la recherche de deux individus.

Costas poussa la porte et céda la place aux agents du FBI qui eurent l'honneur d'entrer en premier. Ceux-ci purent constater par eux-mêmes l'étendue du désordre qui régnait dans l'appartement, à commencer par le salon. Derek et Ashley l'inspectèrent, en scrutant le sol et les objets jetés dessus, les meubles et les murs. Des livres, une table de jeu d''echec et ses pions, des disques de musique classique, des lampes et d'autres fournitures jonchaient le sol. Le mobilier était plutôt simple, Carr ne paraissait pas être avide de coquetterie pour ce domaine. Ni pour les décorations. Le salon respirait la neutralité. Ashley demanda à Costas:

-Ashley: Savez-vous si des affaires ont été volées?

-Costas: On n'a pas encore tout passé au peigne fin. On voulait que vous voyiez la scène. Mais d'après nos premières constatations, son ordinateur portable manque à l'appel et son dressing a été vidé... A première vue, il s'agit d'un simple vol...

Derek, qui contemplait alternativement une montre de valeur non négligeable sur une table et des trophées trônant majestueusement dans une étagère, exprima ses doutes:

-Derek: Les cambrioleurs volent du matériel informatique et des vêtements, mais laissent la montre et les trophées mis en évidence? Ils ont laissé derrière eux les choses qui avaient plus de valeur, mis à part l'ordinateur...

-Costas: C'est un coup monté? A moins que le cambriolage et le meurtre de Carr ne soient vraiment que des coïncidences...

-Derek: Mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas le cas...

-Ashley: Admettons... Les responsables ont voulu faire croire à un cambriolage, pour induire les enquêteurs en erreur... Cependant, pourquoi avoir enterré le cadavre de Carr dans les Appalaches? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le laisser ici pour faire croire qu'il avait été tué en rentrant chez lui et en prenant en flagrant délit les cambrioleurs?

-Costas: Ou tout simplement, pourquoi ne pas laisser sa maison telle quelle et faire croire que Carr s'était tout simplement volatilisé?

-Derek: Et pourquoi l'avoir torturé? Ce scénario ne colle pas. Continuons à chercher. On est peut-être en train de manquer quelque chose...

**Bureau de l'agent Timothy Carr, quartier général de la CIA, Langley:**

CAROLINE BANCROFT avait amené Hotch et Rossi au bureau de Carr. Les deux profilers jetèrent un premier coup d'œil à la pièce. Un intérieur sobre. Un bureau. Un fauteuil. Une armoire. Un ordinateur et des dossiers posés sur le bureau. Il n'y avait aucune touche personnelle, à part les diplômes sanctionnant ses études à l'université que Carr avait accrochés sur le mur.

-David: Il semblerait que la décoration n'était pas le hobby favori de Carr... Juste le strict nécessaire pour travailler... Il ne lui restait plus que ça, étant donné qu'il n'était pas marié...

-Bancroft: Ou bien c'est à cause de ce travail qu'il ne s'est jamais marié...

-David: C'est un point de vue aussi valable...

-Bancroft: Qu'est-ce que vous espérez trouver?

-Aaron: On ne le saura que lorsque l'on aura mis la main dessus...

Aaron s'approcha des dossiers et commença à les feuilleter.

-Aaron: Ce sont principalement des rapports de missions... Plus du travail administratif... Voyons un peu les tiroirs...

Aaron se plongea dans la fouille des tiroirs, tandis que son collègue s'attardait sur un carnet d'adresses situé près du téléphone. David feuilletait le carnet en question, à la recherche d'un quelconque nom suspect. Bancroft le questionna:

-Bancroft: Vous cherchez s'il avait des contacts douteux?

-David: Je pense que s'il en avait, il ne serait pas aussi maladroit pour les laisser dans ce carnet... Mais on ne sait jamais. On peut y déceler des informations intéressantes...

David tourna quelques pages, puis s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles. Il pouvait y lire trois inscriptions, disposées en trois lignes de quatre lettres chacune. Aaron, qui avait remarqué le nouvel intérêt de David, regarda la page à son tour. Il y lut à haute voix les inscriptions.

-Aaron: "AAGB", "DFTN", "KDEP"... (A Bancroft) Vous savez à quoi ces mentions correspondent?

-Bancroft: C'est la première fois que je les entends...

-David: C'est sûrement lié à une de ses missions...

**Domicile de Timothy Carr, Williamsburg:**

DANS LE DOMICILE de Timothy Carr, Ashley et Derek continuaient leur inspection, avec l'aide de Costas. A présent, les trois agents étudiaient la chambre. Les agents du FBI avaient mis des gants stériles pour la fouille. Ashley regardait le dressing vide et Derek les tiroirs de la commode. Costas restait immobile, sur le seuil de la chambre. Il commençait à émettre des doutes quant à la nécessité de la fouille minutieuse des agents du FBI et ne se priva pas de les partager à haute voix.

-Costas: Cela fait longtemps qu'on est là et vous n'avez rien trouvé... Ne le prenez pas mal, mais est-ce que tout ceci est nécessaire? On est peut-être en train de perdre du temps... Si ça se trouve, Carr avait retourné sa veste contre notre pays et a vendu des informations secrètes... Et des voleurs ont profité de son absence pour se servir mais sans rechercher les objets de valeur... Je vois mal comment la fouille de sa maison pourrait aider...

-Derek: Au contraire, nous apprenons beaucoup sur une personne rien qu'en étudiant la façon dont elle vivait, aussi bien habitudes quotidiennes qu'environnement géographique. Par exemple, ici, nous avons un homme qui menait une vie simple et solitaire. Il n'y avait aucune photo de famille ou de petite amie. Le mobilier est modeste, la décoration aussi. Cet appartement dégage l'image du célibataire endurci. Célibataire endurci qui préférait les activités intellectuelles, comme en témoignent les romans et encyclopédies usés qui signifient que Carr les a souvent manipulés, ainsi que le jeu d'échec que nous avons vu renversé sur le sol. Carr aimait la cuisine, d'où les livres de recettes. Il aimait aussi la musique classique et d'après les CDs qui jonchaient le sol, il avait une préférence pour Mozart. Il était un homme d'apparence tranquille. Maintenant, s'il avait été un traître, et s'il avait empoché de l'argent contre des secrets, il y a deux choix possibles: soit il a utilisé l'argent pour des dépenses personnelles et dans ce cas là, on aurait vu des objets qu'il n'aurait pas pu se payer avec le salaire que lui verse la CIA...

-Costas: Comme une Ferrari ou un Pissaro...

-Derek: Oui, comme une Ferrari ou un Pissaro... Mais je pense que Carr aurait été plus malin que cela... Il aurait caché l'argent et aurait attendu le bon moment pour l'utiliser à des fins personnelles sans attirer l'attention... Hypothèse que l'intérieur sobre de la maison nous pousse à retenir...

A ce moment, le téléphone de Derek sonna. C'était Garcia.

-Derek: Bonjour beauté! J'attendais que tu m'éclaires de tes doux rayons de soleil...

-Penelope: Oh oh, je suis une femme désirée...

-Derek: Tu sais que tu l'as toujours été...

-Penelope: Et j'adore quand cette phrase vient de toi, bel athlète...

-Derek, reprenant un ton plus sérieux: Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as avant qu'on croit qu'on fait du téléphone rose...

Costas souleva les sourcils, non habitué à ce genre de paroles dans une conversation téléphonique professionnelle. Seaver eut un léger sourire.

-Penelope: Et bien j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux comptes de Carr. Rien de suspect. Il recevait sa paye chaque mois et ses dépenses étaient raisonnables... Je veux dire, du genre, pas d'achat de propriété dans un coin paradisiaque. Il est clean de ce côté là, pour l'instant...

-Derek: Merci, beauté... Attends, est-ce que tu peux voir s'il a effectué des déplacements suspects et s'il a appelé des numéros douteux cette année?

-Penelope: Il y a des possibilités pour qu'il soit... Enfin, tu sais?

-Derek: C'est ce qu'on doit vérifier.

-Penelope: Je m'y mets tout de suite, mon petit biscuit au miel... En attendant que l'agent de l'organisation dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom vienne avec l'autorisation d'accès à leurs fichiers... Il a intérêt à être mignon...

-Derek: Cela pourrait être une femme, tu sais...

-Penelope: Morgan, je t'aime, tu sais, mais là, je vais te détester pour m'avoir cassée dans mes espoirs...

-Derek: Je te signale jeune fille que tu es avec Kevin...

-Penelope: Mon chou, je passe mes journées toute seule dans un bureau sans fenêtre sur l'extérieur... Une belle vue ne me ferait pas de mal... Et ce serait l'occasion de rattraper les deux zigotos de la même agence de la dernière fois... Pour conclure, je sais me contrôler, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais attaquer cet agent...

-Derek: Ah Garcia, ma vie ne serait plus pareille sans toi...

-Penelope: La mienne aussi sans toi... Un de ces jours, tu devrais rester avec moi au lieu d'aller sur le terrain...

Derek sourit.

-Derek: Tentatrice, va. Au revoir, Garcia.

Derek raccrocha. Il dit à Seaver et Costas:

-Derek: On peut éliminer la situation financière comme preuve d'une activité d'agent double...

-Ashley: Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas... Parce que jusqu'à présent, rien dans cette maison n'indique le contraire...

-Costas: Vous n'avez pas encore terminé la chambre...

-Ashley: C'est vrai... En faisant l'hypothèse que Carr avait quelque chose à cacher dans cet appartement, où cela peut-il être?

-Derek: Dans un coin de la maison auquel personne n'aurait pensé... Une cachette dans un mur, à l'intérieur d'un objet auquel on ne ferait pas attention... On n'a pas encore tout fouillé, alors ne perdons pas espoir...

-Costas: Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais si ce quelque chose était ailleurs?

-Derek: Espérons dans ce cas que Carr a laissé un indice aussi maigre soit-il dans la maison... Voyons le lit…

Derek retourna dans la fouille et décida de jeter un coup d'œil au lit. Il souleva les oreillers, défit les draps et regarda le maigre espace séparant le haut du lit du mur. Ashley, quant à elle, se mit sur le sol et regarda sous le lit, avant de conclure:

-Ashley: Il n'y a rien sous le lit...

-Derek: Je n'ai rien, moi non plus... Je soulève le matelas.

La récompense de ces efforts d'exploration de la maison arriva enfin.

-Derek: Seaver, j'ai quelque chose sous le matelas.

Seaver se mit à côté de Derek et prit les deux enveloppes jaunes qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Derek reposa le matelas. Costas commenta la découverte.

-Costas: Finalement, on l'a eue, notre chance...

Seaver tendit une enveloppe à Derek et chacun l'ouvrit. Ashley retira des liasses de dollars Américains. Derek, des documents et une clé USB. Derek montra les documents à Costas qui donna la sentence:

-Costas: Ce sont des fichiers de la CIA... D'après ce que je vois, ce sont des positions sur lesquelles certains de nos agents sons basés... De tels renseignements peuvent se vendre pour une petite fortune...

-Ashley: Carr s'était lancé dans ce business... Mais il a du soit en demander trop, soit se dégonfler, et a fini dans les Appalaches à cause de ça...

Elle regarda les deux hommes. Tous auraient nettement préféré que la piste de la trahison ne soit pas confirmée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quelque part, dans Washington, Mercredi, fin d'après-midi:**

PAUL, l'homme qui s'était promené il y a quelques jours dans les rues de la capitale fédérale en costume-cravate avant son rendez-vous, avait recommencé cette activité en cette fin d'après-midi, dans un autre quartier de la ville, mais cette fois-ci, en tenue plus décontractée (chemise surmontée d'une veste et jean). Il portait également une chevalière au majeur de sa main droite. Il avait toujours sa sacoche sur lui. Il déambulait tranquillement dans la rue, en regardant à droite et à gauche les choses qui l'entouraient. Alors qu'il avançait, son portable sonna. Paul regarda le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran et fut un peu étonné, surtout quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il décrocha sans s'arrêter dans son vagabondage.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico:**

GARCIA effectuait les recherches que Derek lui avait demandées quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son repère. Elle s'arrêta pour ouvrir et découvrit un homme en costume-cravate sombre. Plutôt élégant. Souriant. D'un abord sympathique.

-Penelope: Bonjour monsieur. Je peux vous aider?

L'homme lui montra son badge.

-Homme: Bonjour, mademoiselle Garcia. Je suis l'agent Garner. CIA. Je suis venu pour l'autorisation d'accès.

Garcia recula pour le laisser entrer.

-Penelope: Bienvenue à Quantico, agent Garner.

Garner s'arrêta à un mètre des ordinateurs de Penelope. Avec gentillesse, il demanda:

-Garner: Sur quel ordinateur puis-je entrer le code d'autorisation, mademoiselle?

Penelope lui montra l'ordinateur sur lequel elle travaillait et Garner s'attela dessus. Garcia resta à sa gauche et observa l'agent accomplir sa tâche. Garner rompit le silence pendant qu'il procédait à l'opération.

-Garner: C'est la première fois que je viens à Quantico... Je n'avais jamais travaillé avec le FBI avant.

-Penelope: Vraiment? Moi, j'ai déjà travaillé avec vous... Enfin, pas vous personnellement, mais vous, la CIA... Deux de vos collègues sont venus pour installer une interface d'accès à vos dossiers sur mon ordinateur.

-Garner: J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas restés trop muets...

-Penelope: Vous remportez haut la main le prix de l'éloquence...

Garner se tourna vers Garcia et sourit, avant de lui annoncer:

-Garner: C'est bon, vous avez le feu vert. Mais je dois rester avec vous. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les visiteurs qui s'éternisent dans votre bureau.

Penelope trouva cet agent vraiment chaleureux, et pas coincé, silencieux comme une carpe et continuellement sur ses gardes et hautain comme des agents de grandes organisations travaillant sur des missions sensibles pouvaient l'être. La jeune femme répondit à Garner:

-Penelope: Normalement, je suis toute seule dans ce bureau, mais je ne suis pas non plus une phobique des contacts humains.

Garner prit un siège et s'installa un peu en retrait.

-Garner: Je vais quand même vous laisser respirer un peu. A notre collaboration, mademoiselle Garcia.

Cette dernière sourit et se remit à ses recherches. Cette nouvelle coopération avec la CIA apparaissait moins distante que la dernière fois.

**Quartier général de la CIA, Mercredi soir:**

AARON HOTCHNER, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan et Ashley Seaver s'étaient retrouvés à la CIA pour faire le point. Ils discutaient dans une salle que Liz McCaan leur avait mise à disposition, autour de plats commandés chez un traiteur Chinois. Chacun en avait un et maniait avec plus ou moins de facilité les baguettes. Liz McCaan entra pour informer la BAU de la gravité de la situation.

-McCaan: Bonsoir. Je suis venu vous dire que les balles extraites des genoux de Carr proviennent d'un neuf millimètres. Nous savons aussi ce que Carr a vendu ou comptait vendre. Les dossiers que les agents Seaver et Morgan ont trouvé concernent des affectations d'agents sous couverture ou qui l'ont été cette dernière année. Tous pour une affaire de trafic de drogue avec activités de terrorisme en arrière plan. Il y a en plus le nom d'agents en poste à certains endroits du globe. Sur la clé USB, il y a des données cryptées concernant des missions sur lesquelles la CIA a collaboré avec d'autres agences nationales. Il y a le nom d'agents qui ont travaillé dessus. J'ai déclenché la procédure pour les mettre en sécurité... Il nous faut retrouver ses contacts au plus vite, surtout s'il avait déjà fourni des informations... J'aimerai que vous restiez encore avec nous, pour nous aider aussi à voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres fuites.

-Aaron: Nous resterons autant que vous le souhaiterez.

-David: Dans son bureau, j'ai trouvé des inscriptions sur son calepin. "AAGB", "DFTN", "KDEP". Ce sont peut-être des codes pour désigner ses contacts...

-Ashley: Ou des dossiers qu'il visait...

Le portable de Derek sonna.

-Derek: Allô Garcia, j'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles parce qu'on en a besoin...

-Penelope: Désolée mon cher et tendre, mais ce n'est pas le cas... J'ai cherché si Carr avait effectué des déplacements inhabituels, et bien non. Il a oscillé entre Langley et Washington, et n'a pas pris de vacances depuis un bout de temps... Pour les appels, vide complet.

Derek fit une légère grimace de déception qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de ses collègues.

-Spencer: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Derek: Garcia vient de m'apprendre que Carr n'avait pas effectué de déplacements ni d'appels douteux. Ajouté à cela que ses comptes bancaires sont en règle...

-David: Il était un agent de la CIA. Il devait se montrer très prudent et méticuleux dans son travail, alors s'il était passé dans l'illégalité, il aurait du être encore plus vigilant.

-Ashley: Comment va-ton découvrir ses contacts?

-Aaron, à McCaan: Est-ce que notre analyste pourrait étudier l'ordinateur professionnel de Carr?

-McCaan: Je vais dire à l'agent Garner de le récupérer.

-Aaron: Merci. (A Derek) Morgan, tu peux mettre le haut-parleur, s'il te plaît? (Morgan s'exécuta). Garcia?

-Penelope: Oui monsieur?

-Aaron: Est-ce que tu peux t'introduire dans l'ordinateur professionnel de Carr et nous faire part de tous les fichiers que tu y trouveras? On va te l'envoyer.

-Penelope: Vous savez bien que les ordinateurs n'ont aucun secret pour moi, monsieur...

-Aaron: Ce n'était qu'une simple question rhétorique... En passant, cherche tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec la série de lettres que je vais te donner.

De son côté, Garcia prit un stylo pour noter les éléments sur un bloc notes.

-Penelope: Allez-y, monsieur.

-Aaron: Il s'agit de trois séries de quatre lettres. "AAGB", "DFTN", "KDEP". On pense qu'il peut s'agir de noms de contacts ou de codes pour désigner des dossiers que Carr voulait vendre...

-Penelope: Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-Aaron: Merci, Garcia.

Penelope raccrocha, signe qu'elle se plongeait de suite corps et âme dans sa nouvelle mission.

-Derek: Il est possible que Carr ait rencontré ses contacts dans les environs...

Spencer s'adressa à McCaan.

-Spencer: On pourrait commencer par voir si vos services n'ont pas détecté la présence de toute personne qui pourrait être intéressée par ce genre de renseignements... Voire étendre avec les données du FBI et d'autres agences...

-Aaron: Faisons comme ça. Nous continuerons à étudier les affaires qu'il a traitées. Mais avant, prenez une bonne nuit de sommeil. Nous en aurons besoin.

Tous les agents prirent le temps de profiter de leur dîner avant une bonne nuit pour être prêts à s'engager dans une chasse aux individus représentant une menace pour le pays de l'oncle Sam.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, Jeudi, milieu de la journée:**

L'AGENT GARNER apporta une tasse de café à Penelope qui travaillait d'arrache pied dans son bunker sur l'ordinateur (un portable) de Timothy Carr. Il déposa la tasse sur la table.

-Penelope: Merci, Dean.

-Garner: Je me suis dit que vous en auriez sûrement besoin. Vous en êtes où?

-Penelope: Je parcours, je parcours...

Garner se pencha pour regarder l'écran de Garcia, raccourcissant ainsi la distance qui les séparait. Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme qui se fit entendre en toussotant. Penelope et Garner se retournèrent pour découvrir le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Kevin Lynch, informaticien pour le FBI de son état. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main droite un sac de plats emportés d'un restaurant Indien.

-Penelope: Kevin? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Kevin: J'étais venu te proposer de déjeuner avec moi... Mais je vois que tu es occupée...

Il regarda Garner. Penelope fit les présentations:

-Penelope: Kevin, voici Dean Garner, CIA. Dean, Kevin Lynch, analyste.

-Garner: Enchanté.

-Penelope, à Dean: Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Penelope se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de la salle pour parler à Kevin dans le couloir.

-Penelope: Je suis désolée mon cœur, mais je suis occupée. On doit travailler sur une affaire de sécurité nationale, Dean et moi... Je te promets que je rattraperai ce déjeuner...

-Kevin: "Dean et moi"?

-Penelope: Oui, c'est son prénom... Ohh... Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je détecte dans ta voix?

-Kevin: Pas du tout!

Mensonge.

Garcia posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Kevin et le rassura.

-Garcia: Mon sucre d'amour, tu es et tu restes l'unique à mes yeux.

Cette phrase mit du baume dans le cœur de l'informaticien à la chemise aussi colorée que les vêtements de sa petite amie en cette journée. Il regarda son sac de cuisine indienne.

-Kevin: Bon, je vais me prendre un sandwich et réserver ce plat pour ce soir, parce que je ne me vois pas manger deux portions...

-Penelope: Très bonne idée. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas te laisser me piquer ma part.

Penelope dut se limiter à faire un rapide bisou sur la bouche se son chéri étant donné le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle regardait Kevin s'éloigner en direction des ascenseurs, Garcia vit un autre homme qu'elle connaissait bien sortir de l'une des cabines. Penelope l'interpela.

-Penelope: Will?

Will Lamontagne, le fiancé de Jennifer Jareau, l'ancienne agent de liaison de la BAU aujourd'hui au Département d'Etat, se tourna vers la position d'où son nom avait été prononcé. Il salua Kevin d'une poignée de main. Kevin partit ensuite, laissant Garcia seule avec Will. La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras.

-Penelope: Quelle surprise de te voir! Comment vont JJ et Henry?

Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa question, Garcia réalisa rapidement que Will était inquiet et nerveux. Garcia prit peur aussitôt.

-Penelope: Will? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? JJ et Henry vont bien? JJ et toi, ça va?

-Will: En fait... Je m'inquiète pour Jennifer... Elle devait revenir ce matin de Los Angeles, à huit heures, puis passer la journée chez nous... L'agent Hotchner lui avait donné une journée de congé... Elle n'est pas revenue à la maison... Je sais, ça fait seulement trois heures... Il n'y a eu aucun retard dans les vols... Est-ce qu'elle vous a appelés ?

-Penelope : Non, pas du tout…

-Will : Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout... Elle appelle toujours quand il y a quelque chose...

-Penelope: JJ a peut-être perdu son portable...

-Will: Elle m'avait promis de m'appeler dès qu'elle descendrait de l'avion... Elle tient toujours ses promesses... Si elle avait perdu son portable, elle m'aurait appelé d'une cabine... Je suis sûrement en train de me faire des films, ça ne fait que trois heures, mais ce n'est tellement pas dans ses habitudes... Et j'ai l'impression que... Je suis venu tout de suite ici...

-Penelope: Tu as bien fait de venir. Ecoute, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais appeler l'équipe et essayer de localiser JJ via son portable, pour voir si elle se trouve dans un lieu inhabituel.

-Will: Merci, Penelope.

Penelope caressa amicalement l'épaule de Will, pour le calmer avant de se mettre à sa nouvelle priorité: localiser son amie.

**Quelque part dans Washington, pendant ce temps:**

JENNIFER JAREAU ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard, d'osciller entre l'état de conscience et celui de fatigue physique intense. Petit à petit, la jeune femme récupéra ses facultés visuelles et mesura la situation critique dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle se trouvait allongée sur le sol dans une pièce sombre, froide et relativement large. Elle avait les mains menottées devant elle et les chevilles collées fortement l'une à l'autre par une cordelette. Bien que la panique se présentait comme la réaction la plus légitime dans ce genre de situation effrayamment insolite, JJ prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme et réfléchir. Elle se redressa pour être en position assise et s'engagea dans une réflexion. Sa première pensée fut pour son fils, Heny et son fiancé, Will. Etaient-ils en danger eux aussi? Cette éventualité était à envisager. JJ pensa ensuite aux différentes raisons qui pouvaient expliquer sa présence dans ce lieu. Elle se souvint clairement qu'elle était sortie de l'aéroport, qu'elle avait pris ce taxi et qu'ensuite... Plus rien, jusqu'à son réveil. Elle avait été kidnappée juste après son arrivée. Le premier suspect fut bien évidemment le taxi. Un faux, avec une forte probabilité. Par conséquent, son ravisseur était au courant qu'elle s'était absentée de Washington. Maintenant, qui l'avait kidnappée et pourquoi? Pour son boulot? Ou était-elle prisonnière d'un psychopathe aux pulsions sexuelles malsaines? Cette seconde hypothèse lui donna la chair de poule, surtout qu'elle savait de quoi ce type de criminel était capable. Elle regretta en cet instant son expérience à la BAU. La jeune femme pria pour qu'Henry et Will soient en sécurité et pour qu'on la retrouve le plus rapidement possible. Prier était la seule chose que JJ puisse faire pour l'instant.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, Jeudi après-midi:**

DAVID ROSSI et Derek Morgan avaient été assignés pour lever le voile sur l'étrange disparition de Jennifer. Ils sortaient à peine de l'ascenseur que Penelope se rua sur eux (en réalité, elle les avait appelés pour savoir quand ils rentreraient et s'était postée près des ascenseurs pour ne pas les rater). Le visage de l'analyste laissait transparaître l'effroi, sentiment qui s'accrut quand elle vit que ni David, ni Derek n'affichait aucune expression faciale signifiant que le danger était écarté.

-Penelope: Oh mon dieu...

-David: Nous sommes allés à l'aéroport et nous avons consulté les caméras de surveillance. JJ est bien sortie de l'aéroport. Elle a pris un taxi.

-Penelope: Oh seigneur... Elle s'est faite kidnapper par un pervers sexuel...

Derek posa ses mains sur les épaules de Garcia pour la calmer car elle commençait à trembler en élaborant ce scénario.

-Derek: Garcia. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, on va la retrouver. Je veux que tu restes concentrée, d'accord? Les autres à Langley ont besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de toi.

Penelope se ressaisit.

-Penelope: Ok. Que fait-on?

-Derek: As-tu localisé son portable ?

-Penelope : Non. Elle l'a fermé… Ou quelqu'un l'a fermé.

-David : Bon, tu continues à fouiller l'ordinateur de Timothy Carr. Je vais appeller Hotch pour le mettre au courant. Où est Will?

-Penelope: Je lui ai dit de retourner chez lui pour être auprès d'Henry.

-David : Tu as bien fait. Allez, vas-y.

-Penelope: Il ne va rien lui arriver, n'est-ce pas?

-Derek: On va la retrouver.

Penelope regarda Derek et hocha la tête, pour lui renouveler sa confiance.

**Domicile de Will Lamontagne et Jennifer Jareau:**

DAVID ETAIT avec Will dans la cuisine. Will était debout et faisait les cent pas, extrêmement angoissé. Derek apparut à son tour dans la cuisine pour informer les deux hommes.

-Derek: Le matériel d'écoute téléphonique a été mis en place. Dès que le ravisseur appellera, on le localisera.

-Will: Et s'il n'appelait pas? Si c'était un pervers qui avait kidnappé JJ? Après tout, c'est possible, pas vrai? J'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de pourriture, ils n'appellent pas... Ils... Ils...

David sentit que Will était sur le point de s'effondrer et s'approcha de lui pour le faire dévier de cette pensée.

-David: Will, écoutez-moi. Ne pensez pas à ça. Je sais que c'est dur à faire, mais vous ne devez pas penser à ça. Nous allons tout faire pour retrouver JJ.

-Will: Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de...

-David: Et c'est normal. Mais nous devons envisager d'autres pistes...

-Will: Comme...?

-David: Est-ce qu'elle agissait de façon inhabituelle ces derniers temps?

-Will: Non. Elle était ce qu'il y a de plus normal...

Derek reçut un appel. Il s'excusa et alla répondre en dehors de la cuisine. David s'adressa à Will pour lui dire qu'il reviendrait dans cinq minutes. Ensuite, David rejoignit Derek dans le salon. Ce dernier venait de raccrocher. Il vit David et le mit au courant.

-Derek: La police vient de retrouver un taxi avec à son bord, le cadavre du chauffeur et dans le coffre, les bagages au nom de JJ et son portable.

-David: Le ravisseur a tué le chauffeur et a subtilisé sa place pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Quand il a vu JJ en sortir, il l'a prise avec lui. Comment l'a-t-il maîtrisée?

-Derek: Les policiers n'ont trouvé aucun indice.

-David: Bon, on verra ce détail plus tard. Tu vas rester avec Will. Je retourne à la BAU pour en savoir plus.

-Derek: Ok... David, à votre avis, qui a bien pu kidnapper JJ?

-David: Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Cela peut-être n'importe qui...

Derek remarqua l'expression d'impuissance de David.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, Washington, Jeudi soir:**

DAVID S'ENTRETENAIT avec un des agents des sciences du comportement. Ce dernier venait de lui fournir une information capitale.

-David : Tanner, vous dîtes qu'un homme cherchait JJ ?

-Tanner : Oui. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était absente. Il m'a demandé quand elle reviendrait, et je lui ai répondu qu'elle était à Los Angeles et qu'elle reviendrait aujourd'hui… C'est de ma faute si elle a été kidnappée…

-David : En aucun cas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Est-ce que vous seriez capable de faire la description de cet homme ?

-Tanner : Bien sûr.

-David : Merci.

**Bureau de la CIA, Langley, Vendredi matin:**

SPENCER travaillait avec Ashley dans la salle mise à leur disposition quand ils reçurent un appel sur le téléphone de Spencer.

-Spencer : Salut Garcia ! Je te mets sur haut-parleur… Vas-y.

-Penelope : L'agent Garner et moi avons travaillé sur l'ordinateur de Carr et nous avons trouvé deux choses étranges. La première : Carr n'a jamais consulté et encore moins téléchargé les fichiers que vous avez trouvés chez lui…

-Garner : Il n'est pas non plus passé aux archives. Son nom ne figurait sur aucun registre.

-Ashley : Il a un complice, dans ce cas…

-Penelope : C'est ce que nous avons pensé. J'ai lancé la recherche pour l'identifier, mais il est passé par plusieurs points, donc il faudra attendre un peu avant de localiser l'ordinateur. Quant à la deuxième chose étrange, concernant les lettres que vous m'avez transmises, j'ai trouvé un fichier crypté qui peut avoir un rapport avec ces lettres. J'ai horreur de dire ça, mais Carr était vachement doué en informatique. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à le décoder.

-Spencer : Sois patiente. Sinon, à part ça ?

-Penelope : Rien de spécial. Garner avait des fichiers concernant son travail, et de temps en temps, il surfait sur internet.

-Spencer : Des nouvelles de JJ ?

-Penelope : Hélas, non. On a juste le portrait robot d'un type. Je vous rappelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

-Spencer : Merci Garcia.

Reid et Garcia raccrochèrent chacun de leur côté.

Quelques secondes après avoir mis fin à sa conversation, Garcia perçut le « bip » de l'un de ses ordinateurs. Elle avertit l'agent Garner en parlant à toute vitesse :

-Penelope : Dean, on a notre taupe ! James Anzoletti ! Analyse au département de la cybercriminalité !

Soudain, Penelope fronça les sourcils et balbutia :

-Penelope : Oh mon dieu !

-Garner : Tout va bien ?

Penelope se précipita pour prendre l'exemplaire du portrait-robot que David Rossi lui avait confié. Elle le posa à côté du cadre qui montrait le visage de James Anzoletti. Garner, en voyant les deux images, fronça à son tour les sourcils devant un tel fait.

-Garner : Notre suspect dans l'affaire Carr est le même que celui dans l'affaire Jareau ?

Il regarda Garcia. Elle était à la fois excitée et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, à la lumière de ce nouvel élément.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quelque part, dans Langley:**

Aaron Hotchner défonça la porte d'entrée du studio de James Anzoletti et investit en premier la demeure de l'informaticien. Spencer Reid apparut en second, suivi de Caroline Bancroft et Wilfried Costas. Les agents découvrirent un studio vide et s'éparpillèrent dans l'intérieur. Costas renifla puis affirma :

-Costas : On dirait que ce studio n'a pas été aéré depuis des semaines…

Sa coéquipière, qui se tenait près d'une commode et qui en observait la surface, ajouta :

-Bancroft : Il y a une couche de poussière, ici…

Aaron, qui venait d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour y constater à quel point l'intérieur était pauvre en aliments, conclut :

-Aaron : Ca fait un certain temps qu'il ne vit plus ici.

-Costas : Pourtant, il est venu au travail tous les jours… Jusqu'à la disparition de votre amie… Mais d'après ces collègues, il était nerveux depuis un moment…

-Bancroft : Qu'est-ce qu'un analyste de la cybercriminalité peut avoir en commun avec un membre du FBI ?

-Spencer : D'après Garcia, Jennifer Jareau n'a jamais travaillé avec la CIA… Le lien est certainement ailleurs… Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'Anzoletti a consulté les dossiers retrouvés chez Carr, mais aussi les dossiers du personnel des archives et qu'il avait l'air intéressé par Angela Barston, la responsable… Qui est morte dans un accident de voiture le mois dernier.

-Costas : Pourquoi se compliquer la tâche alors qu'il pouvait pirater le système et accéder à tous les dossiers qu'il voulait ?

-Aaron : Parce que celui qui est derrière tout ça vise un dossier particulier et ne veut absolument pas qu'on sache de quoi il s'agit. Il a forcé Barston à en faire une copie. Comme elle dirigeait les archives, il était plus facile pour elle de s'y aventurer, consulter la version papier du dossier sans éveiller les soupçons. Ensuite, le suspect s'en est débarrassé. Anzoletti servait de diversion.

**Domicile de Jennifer Jareau et Will Lamontagne, Washington, vendredi après-midi :**

David étudiait trois calepins dans la cuisine quand Derek entra.

-Derek : Qu'est-ce que vous lisez, Rossi ?

-David : Je compare les carnets d'adresses de JJ, Carr et Anzoletti. Je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient avoir un contact commun, vu qu'on n'a pas grand-chose… (David eut subitement une réaction) Morgan…

-Derek : Oui ?

-David : JJ a les coordonnées d'un certain Jonas Eigenberg… Le même nom que j'ai vu dans le carnet de Carr…

-Derek : J'appelle Hotch immédiatement !

L'agent s'empressa de sortir son portable.

**Bureau de la CIA, Langley, dans le milieu d'après-midi :**

Hotch et Liz McCaan avaient été reçus par Jonas Eigenberg dans son bureau. Hotch et McCaan lui avaient fait un résumé de la situation, motif de leur visite, en terminant sur son lien avec JJ et Carr. Eigenberg fut surpris par ces révélations.

-Eigenberg : … Suis-je en danger ?

-McCaan : Pour le moment, non, mais par prudence, nous vous fournirons une protection.

-Eigenberg : C'est bon à savoir… Cette histoire est… Incroyable… J'ai travaillé avec Timothy deux ou trois fois et nous avons gardé contact… Un type sympa… Ce qui lui est arrivé est affreux… JJ est une bonne amie… Mais ca fait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus… Vous pensez que je pourrai détenir une quelconque information que les ravisseurs tiennent à avoir ?

-Aaron : Il se peut que ce soit le cas mais que vous n'en ayez pas encore réalisé l'importance… Est-ce qu'ils vous ont demandé un service, un renseignement, récemment ? Avez-vous travaillé tous les trois sur une même affaire ?

-Eigenberg : Non…

-Aaron : Est-ce que « AAGB », « DFTN » et « KDEP » vous disent quelque chose ?

A l'évocation de la dernière série de quatre lettres, Jonas eut une discrète réaction que seul Hotch démasqua. Eigenberg répondit avec une approche décontractée :

-Eigenberg : Jamais entendu parler de « KDEP », désolé…

-Aaron, suspicieux : Permettez-moi d'en douter.

-Eigenberg : Excusez-moi ?

-Aaron : Vous venez de dire que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de « KDEP », mais pas de « AAGB » ni de « DFTN ». Et vous avez eut une réaction quand j'ai prononcé « KDEP » mais pas les deux autres.

-McCaan : Il vaut mieux que vous parliez si vous êtes au courant de quelque chose… La sécurité nationale est peut-être en jeu ! Vous êtes de la CIA, vous devez comprendre !

-Aaron : La vie de votre amie Jennifer, qui est aussi mon amie, est en jeu ! Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé ! Alors dites-moi qui ce qui se cache derrière « KDEP », et tout de suite !

Aaron mitraillait Jonas des yeux.

-Eigenberg : Je lui ai promis de garder le secret...

-Aaron : Elle risque de mourir !

Cette phrase décida Eigenberg à sortir de son silence, mais à vrai dire, avait-il le choix ?

-Eigenberg : D'accord. Vous avez raison. Je sais ce que « KDEP » signifie… D'ailleurs, cela concerne votre équipe, agent Hotchner…

Hotchner laissa tomber son regard de tueur pour prendre celui d'homme dans la plus grande confusion.

**Quelque part dans Washington, peu de temps après:**

JJ avait pleinement réalisé qu'elle était coincée dans cette salle. La seule chance de s'échapper était d'assommer le premier qui franchirait la porte d'entrée, de courir et trouver la sortie... Scénario qui n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser avec cette corde autour des pieds. La porte grinça. JJ concentra toute son attention sur l'homme qui allait entrer. L'homme qui s'avançait vers elle était grand, caucasien. Il avait la cinquantaine. Des cheveux gris très courts et une barbe de quelques jours. JJ se décomposa à la vitesse de la lumière tellement elle était choquée et effrayée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait rêver. JJ balbutia:

-JJ : Ian… Doyle ?

JJ espérait avec tant de ferveur que l'homme qui se présentait devant elle lui déclinerait une autre identité, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, car elle était bel et bien en face d'Ian Doyle, ancien membre influent de l'IRA devenu terroriste.

-Doyle : Bonjour, agent Jareau. Oui, c'est bien moi.

Doyle fit un sourire. Jennifer dut admettre que Doyle était maître dans la façon de cacher le mal qui l'habitait par le sourire le plus doux et amical qui soit. D'ailleurs, son allure dégageait une apparente sympathie. Si JJ n'avait pas su son passé, elle l'aurait bien imaginé en mari et père de famille modèle. Un monsieur « tout le monde » avec la bonne humeur en plus. Malheureusement, Ian Doyle n'était rien de tout cela. Il était un homme dangereux et redoutable. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. JJ reprit courage et toisa Doyle. C'était la seule stratégie à adopter en cet instant.

-JJ : Que me voulez-vous ?

-Doyle : Je ne veux qu'une chose. Savoir où est Emily Prentiss.

Le sourire qu'avait affiché Doyle disparut subitement pour laisser la place à un regard menaçant. JJ saisit la gravité de sa situation. Doyle utiliserait tous les moyens nécessaires pour lui soutirer des informations, et JJ ne devait en aucun cas les lui donner. La question à présent était la suivante : combien de temps allait-elle résister ? Une deuxième question suivit : est-ce que la police et son équipe la retrouveraient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? JJ devait absolument essayer de gagner du temps, même si cette option serait incessamment sous peu inefficace. Comme réponse à Doyle, la jeune femme se contenta de le regarder avec défi en maintenant ses lèvres fermées, et en priant. En effet, elle avait réellement besoin d'un miracle...

... Quelques minutes plus tard, Doyle avait commencé à malmener JJ dans l'optique de lui faire cracher le morceau. L'ancien terroriste avait enlevé les liens qui emprisonnaient les chevilles de JJ, mais avait laissé les menottes. Il venait de la faire se lever et de la jeter avec violence sur le sol de cette pièce lugubre. JJ se retrouva étalée sur le ventre. Aussitôt après, Doyle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes. JJ ne le sut pas, mais Doyle avait infligé ce traitement à Emily dans le passé. JJ eut le souffle coupé, mais réussit quand même à articuler :

-JJ : Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Emily Prentiss est morte.

Bien sûr, ce n'était que pur mensonge. Emily était bien en vie, quelque part dans le globe, mais JJ aurait été incapable de dire la localisation précise tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se rappelait avoir vu Emily pour la dernière fois à Paris, dans le septième arrondissement, sur la terrasse d'un café. Elle lui avait remis une enveloppe contenant trois passeports, symboles de la nouvelle vie d'Emily. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'elle révèle ce détail à Doyle. JJ vit Doyle ricaner, avant de dire :

-Doyle : N'essayez pas de gagner du temps, mademoiselle Jareau.

JJ se remit debout.

-JJ : Je n'essaye rien du tout. Prentiss est morte. Vous l'avez tuée. Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ?

-Doyle : Je me souviens de tous ceux dont j'ai ôté la vie. Cependant, Emily n'est pas morte. Je le sais. Et pourtant, j'y ai cru, après avoir vu vos amis effondrés et pleurer sa mort, en sortant de l'hôpital avec son cercueil. On ne peut feindre la douleur que l'on ressent à la perte d'un proche. Vos amis n'étaient pas au courant de la supercherie, sinon je ne vous aurai pas kidnappée. Il faut avoir un sacré culot pour cacher une telle chose à des amis... Je sais que vous n'êtes pas au courant de tous les détails de sa nouvelle vie. Mais je sais que vous l'avez vue. (Son ton se fit encore plus menaçant) Vous allez me dire l'endroit où vous l'avez vue quand vous lui avez remis son nouveau passeport.

-JJ : Vous avez trop d'imagination! Elle est morte !

Doyle asséna un coup au visage de JJ qui trébucha. Elle passa ses mains sur son nez et sa bouche pour s'apercevoir qu'elle saignait.

-Doyle: Vous parlerez. Tout le monde finit par cracher le morceau, un jour ou l'autre. Tout le monde finit par trahir quelqu'un. Croyez-moi.

JJ reçut un nouveau coup au visage de la main de son tortionnaire. Doyle ajouta :

-Doyle : J'ai attendu sept ans, puis presque deux. J'ai tout mon temps. Mais vous, non.

Doyle frappa à nouveau JJ avec son pied sur la poitrine. JJ se sentit propulsée vers l'arrière. Ensuite, Doyle prit JJ par la chemise et l'envoya valser contre le mur. JJ le heurta avec tant de fracas qu'elle en perdit connaissance et tomba sur le sol...


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part, à Washington :**

Paul se trouvait dans une chambre. Il vidait son placard et posait ses vêtements sur le lit. Il y avait des costumes cravates et des vêtements plus décontractés. Paul commença à plier délicatement un costume qu'il plaça dans la valise grande ouverte qu'il avait installée sur le lit.

**Quelque part dans Washington, Vendredi, fin d'après-midi:**

Alors que Doyle sortait de la salle où il venait de torturer JJ, il tomba sur un homme blond qui lui demanda:

-Homme: Alors, comment elle se défend?

-Doyle: Elle résiste, mais je suis confiant. Il suffit d'attendre un peu. Merci pour ton aide, Seamus.

-Seamus: Je t'en prie. Veux-tu lancer la deuxième phase de ton plan?

-Doyle: Oui, s'il t plaît.

-Seamus: D'accord... Cependant, pourquoi ne pas s'être attaqué à l'équipe en entier?

-Doyle: L'agent Jareau est un argument qui la fera bouger. Elle ne sait encore rien, mais quand elle le saura, elle nous aidera à retrouver Emily Prentiss. Nous avons besoin d'Emily Prentiss.

-Seamus: Elle a l'air d'être devenue ton obsession.

-Doyle: Un lien spécial nous lie, en effet.

-Seamus: J'envoie Chris sur le terrain.

**Domicile de Jennifer Jareau et Will Lamontagne, le soir :**

Un agent de la BAU marcha avec précipitation dans le salon de l'agent de liaison du service pour retrouver Derek Morgan et David Rossi qui discutaient, debout, près d'une commode. L'agent, qui tenait une enveloppe, ne perdit aucune seconde pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Agent : Morgan, Rossi. Un jeune du coin vient de nous remettre ce portable dans une enveloppe sur laquelle le nom de Jennfer Jareau était marqué. (Il donna l'enveloppe à Derek) On est en train de l'interroger. Apparemment, un homme lui a donné cinquante dollars pour faire la livraison.

Derek, qui avait sorti un portable du paquet entre temps, énonça une hypothèse :

-Derek : Cela doit être un prépayé…

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le téléphone sonna. Derek décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

-Derek : Allô ?

-Voix : A quel agent du FBI ai-je l'honneur ?

-Derek : Je suis l'agent Morgan. Et vous ?

-Voix : Une personne que vous et votre équipe avez laissée fuir à Boston…

Cet homme devait être un narcissique pour croire que le FBI lui avait donné la possibilité de s'enfuir, ou il les narguait, pensa Derek.

-Derek : Quoi qu'il se soit passé, on ne vous a pas laissé fuir…

-Voix : Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous étiez une bonne trentaine dans cet entrepôt, alors que moi, j'étais tout seul. Vous auriez du faire plus d'efforts pour rattraper l'homme qui voulait éliminer Lauren Reynolds.

Ce nom fit réagir Derek et David.

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier ce nom ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier cette femme qui avait porté ce nom pendant quelques mois, pour les besoins d'une mission avant de reprendre son véritable patronyme ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier cette femme qui avait partagé leurs vies entre un bureau, une salle de briefing, un jet et plusieurs villes éparpillées dans les Etats Unis ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier cette femme qui avait élaboré avec eux des profils, investit avec eux le domicile de suspects ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier cette femme qui s'était éloignée d'eux pour les protéger et qui était partie seule affronter un terroriste évadé de prison qui l'avait menacée de leur faire du mal ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier cette interminable et insoutenable attente dans cette salle d'attente de cet hôpital à Boston ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier le chagrin qu'ils avaient ressenti consumer leur corps et esprit quand ils avaient appris qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais cette femme ? Qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Qu'ils l'avaient laissée se faire martyriser par ce terroriste alors qu'elle leur avait sauvé leur vie. Qu'ils l'avaient perdue. Qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais son visage souriant, débordant d'énergie et déterminé à protéger les plus vulnérables.

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier leur partenaire, amie, et sœur, Emily Prentiss ?

Comment auraient-ils pu oublier le nom du monstre qui leur avait enlevé cette personne chère à leurs yeux ?

Ian Doyle.

Le nom qui les hantait depuis près de deux ans.

La colère et la haine déformèrent le visage de Derek en un millième de secondes. Il parla sur un ton plus que menaçant.

-Derek : Ecoutez-moi bien, Doyle. Si jamais vous touchez à Jennifer, je vous tue.

-Doyle : J'ai encore plein de choses à faire avec elle…

-Derek : Relâchez-là, espèce de salopard ! Soyez un homme et venez à moi, au lieu de vous en prendre à une femme !

Doyle ne perdit nullement son sang froid et se contenta de dire, très calmement mais avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix :

-Doyle : Amenez-moi Emily Prentiss et Jennifer sera libre.

Derek se senti exploser.

-Derek : VOUS AVEZ TUÉ… ! (A David) Il a raccroché !

Au même moment, Aaron, Ashley, Spencer et Penelope entrèrent dans le domicile. Tous virent les expressions de bouleversement, haine et rage de leurs deux collègues déjà présents. Ceux-ci furent légèrement décontenancés en apercevant Garcia.

-David : Garcia, tu es sortie de ton bunker ?

-Penelope : Il fallait que je sois sur le terrain… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

-David : Le ravisseur de JJ vient de nous appeler. Il s'agit d'Ian Doyle.

Un profond silence de stupeur suivit cette révélation. Spencer fut le premier à briser le silence et s'assura qu'il avait bien entendu.

-Spencer : Ian Doyle ? Il est revenu ?

-Derek : Il a dit qu'il libèrerait JJ si on lui livrait Emily.

-Ashley: Emily ? Prentiss ?

Ashley savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'Emily Prentiss. Cette question traduisait plus son ahurissement que Doyle souhaite que l'équipe lui livre une personne décédée. Derek lui répondit avec une rudesse involontaire :

-Derek : Oui ! Qui d'autre ?

-Spencer : Ca n'a aucun sens… Elle est… Morte…

Derek n'avait pas décoléré.

-Derek : Bien sûr qu'elle est morte ! Doyle lui a planté un bout de bois dans le ventre ! Ce fumier est en train de délirer !

Pendant que Derek parlait, Aaron avait détourné son regard des autres membres de l'équipe qui n'avaient rien remarqué, tous étant sous le choc de l'évocation de ce passage douloureux. Néanmoins, Ashley fut la seule à surprendre ce signe d'évasion.

-Ashley : Hotch… Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne nous dîtes pas ?

Hotch releva la tête. Tout le monde le dévisageait avec un regard interrogateur. Oui. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur disait pas. Pourtant, il avait toujours su que ce secret referait surface un jour. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit ce jour, en ces circonstances. Mais la donne avait changé. Il lui était maintenant impossible de maintenir ses agents hors de la vérité. Il soutint le regard de ses agents et avoua.

-Aaron : Doyle n'est pas en train de délirer. Emily est toujours en vie.

Ashley, Penelope, Spencer, Derek et David restèrent incrédules. David réprimanda Aaron :

-David : Hotch, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût.

-Aaron : Je suis sérieux, Dave. Emily est vivante. JJ, Jonas Eigenberg et Timothy Carr se sont chargés de la relocaliser avec une nouvelle identité.

-Spencer : KDEP… EP, Emily Prentiss… Et KD… Ce sont les initiales de son nouveau nom d'emprunt ?

-Aaron : Oui.

-Penelope : Comment ont-ils organisé tout ça ?

-Aaron : Eigenberg a conseillé un plan de secours à JJ au cas où nous n'attraperions pas Doyle. Il a vu Carr pour s'occuper officieusement de cette affaire. Carr avait déjà géré ce genre de situation par le passé. Il a fait faire trois passeports et les a remis à JJ qui les a transmis à Emily… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je pense qu'elle les a bien remis en personne à Emily, mais je ne sais pas où…

-Derek : Une seconde, Hotch ! Vous étiez au courant qu'Emily était en vie ?

Aaron regarda Derek. Il venait de se compromettre lui-même. De toute façon, ses agents l'auraient appris tôt ou tard. Mais il était gêné et répondit, en abaissant son regard :

-Aaron : Euh… Oui.

Aaron releva les yeux. Il se sentit poignardé par le regard de Derek.

-Derek : JJ le savait ? Vous le saviez ? Et vous avez osé nous cacher ça ? Quand l'avez-vous su ?

-Aaron : Dès qu'on a emmené Emily à l'hôpital…

… _Quelques années auparavant, Aaron discutait au téléphone à l'extérieur de l'entrée du service des urgences de l'hôpital. Il remerciait son correspondant puis raccrochait. Aaron était à la fois inquiet, déçu et en colère. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que JJ était arrivée. Elle était tout aussi paniquée que lui._

_-JJ : Hotch, comment va Emily ?_

_-Aaron : Ils viennent de l'emmener au bloc._

_-JJ : Et Doyle ?_

_-Aaron : Envolé. Comme de la fumée._

_JJ encaissa la mauvaise nouvelle avec un calme déconcertant alors que Hotch bouillonnait. C'est alors que JJ prit les devants._

_-JJ : Si Doyle est dans la nature, Emily n'est plus en sécurité… Et vous aussi._

_Hotch regarda JJ, perplexe._

_-Aaron : Que peut-on faire ?_

_-JJ : Quand mon contact à Langley m'a donné le dossier d'Emily, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui donner une nouvelle vie au cas où cette histoire ne se terminerait pas dans le sens espéré._

_-Aaron : Protection de témoin ?_

_-JJ : En quelque sorte. Mais pour que ça marche, tout le monde doit croire qu'elle est morte… Y compris les membres de l'équipe._

_Hotch regarda JJ comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'aberrant. Ce qui en soit, l'était déjà, dans la mesure où implicitement, elle venait d'entraîner Hotch dans ce stratagème. Et Hotch n'avait aucune envie de mentir à ses agents._

_-Aaron : JJ… Je ne peux pas leur cacher ça…_

_-JJ : Vous le devez. Si les autres sont convaincus de sa mort, Doyle le sera aussi et il ne pourra pas les utiliser._

_-Aaron : Et comment comptes-tu procéder ?_

_-JJ : Moins vous en savez, mieux ce sera._

_JJ laissa Hotch pour mettre au point ce plan. Aaron la regarda passer un coup de fil. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais une partie de lui se battait avec cette rationalité. Plein de questions s'éveillèrent dans son esprit. Serait-il capable de garder ce lourd secret ? Ne risquait-il pas de faire un lapsus un jour ? Et si la réponse était oui, comment allait-il réparer ce lapsus ? Et surtout, comment allait-il gérer le fait de côtoyer son équipe qui pleurerait la mort d'Emily alors que lui saurait qu'elle ne l'était pas ?..._

… Derek n'en pouvait plus.

-Derek : Vous vous fichez de nous ! Je… Il faut que je m'éloigne.

Traumatisé par le poids de cette nouvelle, et surtout en colère contre la complicité de Hotch dans cette supercherie, Derek sortit du domicile en claquant la porte. Penelope sursauta au bruit. Aaron voulut sortir lui aussi pour parler avec Derek, mais David le lui déconseilla.

-David : Pas tout de suite, Hotch. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Hotch préféra suivre le conseil de l'aîné du groupe. Il se contenta d'observer Penelope, Ashley, Spencer et David. Tous étaient plongés dans un silence religieux et encaissaient cette incroyable vérité, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Spencer fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, le visage illuminé par l'émotion, l'espoir et la joie. Il regarda Garcia, Seaver et Rossi, encore perdus et s'exclama, comme pour les secouer :

-Spencer : Elle est en vie… Elle est en vie !... Emily est en vie !

Penelope fut la deuxième à reprendre ses esprits.

-Penelope: Oh mon dieu... Comment est-on censé la retrouver?

Ashley suivit le mouvement.

-Ashley: On aura sûrement une piste avec le fichier crypté KDEP que tu as trouvé, Garcia.

-Penelope: Je vais redoubler d'efforts pour le déchiffrer.

-David, à Aaron: Est-ce que McCaan était au courant?

-Aaron: Non. Elle était aussi surprise que moi, ce qui est logique. Cela s'est fait dans l'ombre.

Aaron, David, Spencer, Penelope et Ashley étaient remplis d'espoir. Leur amie était là, quelque part. Ils remueraient ciel et terre pour la retrouver, c'était certain.


End file.
